Revenge
by mmariex4ever
Summary: Revenge such a good word. She wanted to give revenge to every single bastard who had destroyed her life. She wanted to make them all regret hurting her. They destroyed her, and her new mission in life was to make them regret every second of hurting her. She was going to show no mercy. Especially on Jack Brewer.
1. Chapter 1

Kim was a senior in Seaford High. She did not like school. As you probably guessed she was terribly bullied. She was ugly. (Forget what you saw on tv) She was not pretty, she obviously had potential, but she wasn't. What she did learn from being ugly was how to be humble. Kim had another side to her, she loved soccer, completely obsessed. And she was really good at it too. In school, kids would talk about her behind her back, and everyone would say she was ugly to her face, and no one defended her. They laughed. One being Jack Brewer. He absolutely despised her. Kim was blinded by crushing on him for the past 3 years. She knew he hated her, but was still drawn to him. After literally 7 years of bring hated, she finally decided she wanted revenge.

_Revenge _such a good word. She wanted to give revenge to every single bastard who had destroyed her life. She wanted to make them all regret hurting her. They destroyed her, and her new mission in life was to make them regret every second of hurting her. She was going to show no mercy. She used to be so humble, so innocent, and now those bullies crashed, and burned everything that she lived for. She had no friends, and it was all their fault. She wanted revenge on EVERYBODY, especially Jack Brewer.

She had to get pretty, she had to flaunt. She wasn't going to brag with her mouth, but she was going to brag with her body, her soccer talent, her smarts. She was going to make them regret everything. She started with Jack Brewer. Make him want her, make him beg for her, and then just say no. She spent 3 years of her life loving that douche, when he hated her. She was blinded. _Revenge._ That's all she wanted.

**Not a lot of words sorry, I don't write a lot, but I promise it will be interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kim had to change her look. How do you do that though? How do you make someone want you? She looked in her closet. _No, just no. _After a long day of shopping she finally got some things. She bought makeup, shirts, jeans, shoes. The next day she was going to floor everyone. She then changed, and tried to fall asleep, and she couldn't. How could someone be so cruel? How could someone have hurt her so bad? Did they not have a heart? People were cruel, and that's another thing she learned. She just couldn't believe it. Someone who looked like an angel could have turned her into a bitch out for blood. She wondered if this was all worth it. She was nice, innocent, and hated people being hurt, she hated seeing people crying. _But that's exactly what she's been through. _Then she really did have no mercy. She was a bitch out for blood, and she didn't care.

The next day she woke up, she fixed her poofy hair, she put on light makeup but that would also make her look good, and clothes that outlined her perfect body. She looked in the mirror, and thought there was an improvement. She went to school, and Jack Brewer was the first person who saw her, he stopped midway into his sentence, and just stared. _What the fuck? Is that Kim? _he thought. He pushed away the crowd of people who were also staring at her. She open her locker and turned around, and then she smirked when seeing his face .

"Can I help you?" she said

"Kim?" he said. He knew it was Kim. He just didn't know what to say. That was Kim. And he could tell by looking into her eyes. That was his Kim. The girl he ever so had feelings for ,but didn't admit it. He was a bad ass, and Kim had also interested him, but he didn't want to admit it. Everyone hated her. So did he. He just didn't know what to think, he was interested in her, but he also bullied her, and was completely disgusted by her.

"Yeah?" she responded. He didn't know what to say.

"What happened to you?"

"Why?"

"You look different." As hot as she looked, he didn't like it. He wanted her innocent.

"Yeah?"

"You look even uglier than before. I didn't even think that was possible" Her heart just snapped right there. It wasn't working, it never would. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't make anybody want her. She didn't say anything. She just walked away. People snickered they didn't want to admit it, because she did look hot, but they laughed along with Jack.

Throughout the day some of the girls complimented her. I like your shirt, I like your hair. Most of the mean girls, still made fun of her. She was wrong. She was always wrong. Jack Brewer however payed attention to her the whole day. She looked so pretty. But he made her feel like she was so ugly. She went home feeling worse then she usually does.

She was wrong.

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry. But what do you think? I promise I won't quit this, I won't be that kinda author, but please give me ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't even worth it. She went back home, and almost gave up, but she couldn't. Just because something gets to hard doesn't mean you have to give up. Alright then, she thought. She got a good nights sleep after finishing her homework, and watching some comedy tv to cheer her up. She woke up the next and put something even more beautiful on. Just when people thought she couldn't get any prettier. She sprayed some perfume, put a flowy, blue shirt, and some jeans and combat boots. She had loopy earrings and straight hair. She put on eye makeup, mostly mascara, and eyeliner that really enhanced her brown eyes. She got in her car and drove to school.

When she got to school people couldn't even make fun of her anymore. She was just to stunning. She was under the gaze of literally everyone. No one thought this would happen. No one thought she could get this pretty. I mean seriously that was Kim Crawford. Jack walked into class with girls drooling over him. His eye caught Kim who was talking to someone else. His jaw immediately dropped. Kim noticed but pretended she didn't. She thought it was because she looked ugly. _WOW, Jack. 3 years of calling me ugly had finally payed off, because now I believe you. _

"Your not ugly." Jack said almost a whisper only she heard. What? She said that out loud didn't she. Well fuck. Oh well. Serves him right, that guilt.

"Yeah well that's not what I think." She mumbled, but he heard.

He sat down with guilt growing inside him, and he hated it. Everyone hates guilt. Finally after class, he walked up to her. He had no clue what he was doing he just couldn't stand the guilt.

"Kim, I'm sorry." He whispered so no one could hear

"What?" she said the same way as he did above a whisper

"I'm sorry." he said louder, but still softly.

He looked up from the ground, and looked at her. She was beautiful. She always was, but she just made herself ten times more pretty. She was about to yell at them. _I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH 3 YEARS OF YOUR HELL, AND ALL YOU SAY IS I'M SORRY. THAT'S TWO FREAKIN WORDS! _she thought, but this was all apartof her plan she was about to yell, but she bit her lip. She had to keep her cool, and calm down and follow through with the plan. _I'm sorry too, Jack about all the hell that's about to break loose. You don't know what's coming at you. Poor thing. _

"Kim?" Jack said hopefully.

"I'm sorry too, Jack." she responded. _That was way too easy_ Jack thought. He wasn't complaining though.

"For what?"

"I don't know, I didn't really know what else to say."

Jack laughed. " Soooooo, ummm homecomings on Saturday is there any chance I could talk you into going with me?"

She smirked. She had to think everything through. Jack's played almost every girl in this school, and she had to make sure she wasn't like the others, she was more intriguing, more mysterious, and she had to make it different. Most girls would have said yes right away.

"Ehh, I'll think about it." Kim said.

"What?" Jack was so confused. Now for making it different, she was obviously going to say yes ,but she didn't want to seem to easy, but she didn't want to seem to hard to the point he would just give up.

"I don't know. 3 years of hell, and saying I'm sorry isn't going to work. I said I'll think about it."

"Oh." he was disappointed.

"I'll talk you later about us, but I have to go."

"Kim wait." _Oh yeah Jack keep begging. _She turned around with an innocent look on her face.

"I know I messed up in the past, but that was just to cover up how much I actually liked you. You don't have to go with me, but I just wanted you to know the truth."

He looked like he was telling the truth, she almost said yes right there, but again he had probably done this before. Still not wanting to sound to easy

"I'll think about it Jack."

That afternoon she said yes to him. He smirked like he had something planned, but she shrugged it off. They hugged she turned around and left. He looked to Jerry, and said "Part 1 accomplished. That dirty slut has no idea what I'm about to do." He did love her, but he loved his reputation more. And he was going to get revenge on her for making him look bad by getting hot, and making him beg.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for Jack, Kim saw the look on his face, and heard the word slut. However, he had a loving look in his eyes which she obviously shrugged off. She needed help, and had another plan, she wasn't going to wait for the dance to break his heart. She was going to do in school, in front of his face. She walked up to Brett who had been hitting on her since she changed her looks, and whispered something in his ear.

"Hell yeah" he said.

"Good, at lunch." Kim responded with a smirk.

She walked and saw Jack at lunch he smiled at her, but she just shook her head, and kept the smirk that looked so good with her features. He was confused, but let on with his plan. Jack was going to lead Kim on, then at the dance in front of everyone, he was going to get Donna to "accidentally" spill alcohol on her, and then in front of everyone humiliate her telling her how ugly she was, and some other cruel stuff, and she would completely caught off guard, he was going to make it so no matter how pretty she was he was going to make everyone hate her.

Brett came up to Kim in science, and whispered in her ear

"He called you a dirty slut, and said something about a plan."

"Thanks, Brett."

"So when are we going to..."

"At lunch."

"Fine." he gave in.

A period or two went by, and lunch came along. Jack walked in on Kim, and Brett lip locking. He pried Brett off of her with jealously, hurt, and betrayal written all over that pretty boy's face.

"What the hell?" Jack said low ,but dangerously. His glare was so scary Kim whimpered, and Brett looked pretty scared too, because Jack had not let go of the back of his head. When Kim finally processed herself and caught her balance. She tried to look as if she wasn't scared.

"Oh, I don't know just being the dirty slut you said I was guess you were right. So Brett we're going to the dance together right?"

Brett nodded his head extremely happy ignoring the pain shooting in the back of his head, and the glare that was sent from Jack to say no.

"Why don't you go find some other dirty slut."

"ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the whole cafeteria said, but Jack didn't care.

"Hope you know what if feels like to have your heart broken, just because your not pretty." With that she walked away.

Jack dropped Brett, and went after Kim

"Kim, I'm so sorry." He looked sincere, but no that's what he looked like last time.

"Shut the fuck up. You really think I'm going to forgive you, who told you that I would be that easy?"

"Kim, I love you, I swear."

"No, no you don't. If you had loved me that past 3 years of my life would have never have happened. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, change that rep and you'll find some other real girl. But not me. Not matter how hard you change. I'm not even going on a full relationship with Brett he bullied me to you know he's just next in my revenge. But don't talk to me, it's only the best for the both of us." Kim said this proud, she was proud of being ugly, and proud of everything that made her her. That's what makes someone beautiful, not the looks ,but what's inside of them, soon high school will be over, and she'll be off to college with people like her, and she could truly be happy. Maybe she would even find someone like her. She smiled at the thought.

Jack on the other hand was heart broken. She did it, she was happy without him and that killed him. It _killed _him. He let the girl he loved slip away, and when she had given him one chance, he blew that too. She didn't need him, she didn't care about him, and he knew that. He watched her perfectly walk away. Proud, and confident. She was happy _without him. _What was he suppose to do, take her advice on changing his rep, and maybe find another girl who would never make him as happy as Kim did. He went home hurt, and depressed. He wrote a song with Kim on his mind.

(I don't own this song it's called nothing like us by justin bieber)

Lately I've been thinkin', thinkin' 'bout what we had  
I know it was hard, it was all that we knew, yeah.  
Have you been drinkin', to take all the pain away?  
I wish that I could give you what you, deserve

'Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you  
Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah  
You know there's no one, I can relate to  
I know we won't find a love that's so true.

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together, oh

I gave you everything, baby, well everything I had to give  
Girl, why would you push me away? yeah  
Lost in confusion, like an illusion  
You know I'm used to making your day

But that is the past now, we didn't last now  
I Guess that this is meant to be, yeah  
Tell me was it worth it? We were so perfect  
But baby I just want you to see

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together, oh

There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me  
Together through the storm  
There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me

He didn't finish the song it was just to painful. His heart had literally been ripped out of his chest. He has had crushes before, but nothing this bad. He knew this was love. He just didn't like it. He tried to go to sleep, and after hours of laying there thinking he finally did. The second he opened his eyes, Kim went straight back into his mind.

He got up, and got ready, he looked so perfect people wouldn't even notice he was down. He put on a UNC basketball sweatshirt, basketball shorts, and some of his Air Jordan's. He got to school, and immediately looked at Kim. She looked so good today. Or was that just him. He didn't care. To him, she was pretty.

Kim sat down, and the two took glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Especially Jack. One look at Jack, and she got it. She saw everything how broken he was. But she was happy. Before she would hated seeing people like this. _This Jack is exactly what I've been through. _

And she went back to the assignment. But something kept nagging at her. Maybe, now that he learned his lesson. Maybe, she could have him.

No no no no no no no no no no what was she thinking. NO!


End file.
